Development of infrastructures for data communication networks has enabled applications to achieve high processing performance. Such networks are highly scalable and, hence, many kinds of information and provider services may be made available through networks. In order to create and maintain a data communication network, computer network devices, such as switches, may be initially and periodically configured.